Talk:Contact Spells/@comment-36992979-20190107072743
So here's my review on the Contact Spells. Now, I'm not an expert at the game, and I'm not the smartest person either, so the spots for the spells on this list may be actually different (Spell A could actually be better than Spell B). From top to bottom are the spells that I personally think are the best and worst respectively. 1. Disorder Ignition (Chaos): The ability to quickly switch places with your opponent can be useful for dodging attacks and/or landing attacks, the healing ability can be used to gain some health if you're careful enough. 2. Fuming Whack (Dragon): Unlike other Contact Spells, the player has to aim in order to damage the enemy, possibly making this Contact Spell's range the largest out of all Contact Spells, now idk how good the damage is, but the Spell can also be used as a way to move around or dodge attacks. 3. Temporal Trap (Time): The trapping capabilty can be used to give the player time to flee, deny enemies from getting too close, or for easier follow-ups. Although it's damage is not the best, the trapping capability can be used to follow-up with strong Spells. 4. '''Neutron Punch (Space): '''While the Spell's range is small, the large damage can be used to finish off weakened enemies, or to weaken them to follow-up with a strong spell, the knockback can also be used to create distance with the enemy if they happen to get close. 5. '''Magma Drop (Lava): '''This Spell can deal high damage, the lava pool created can also chip away the enemy's health if they happen to stand in it for too long. However, this Spell can easily fail if the user happens to use this under something (like the ceiling of a cave), the Spell can also fail if the user uses it above ground, where the explosions created by the projectiles will be unable to reach and damage the enemy. 6. '''Soul Plunge (Phoenix): '''The Spell deals high damage, and shortly stuns the enemy after the spell is finished (according to the wiki), other than that, I don't really find anything special about this Spell. 7. '''Void Lightning (Void): '''Nothing really special about this Spell, other than that the Spell is quick and places the enemy away from the user (although this can also be a downside if the Spell accidentally places the enemy inside the safe zone they were running to). 8. '''Frozen Incursion (Ice): '''Nothing really special about this Spell either, you'd be better with a quicker Contact Spell. 9. '''Void of Terror (Darkness): '''Why I find this the worst Contact Spell (or the least useful), The Spell itself is INCREDIBLY slow, perhaps the slowest of Spells (besides Ultimates, I'm probably wrong that this is the slowest Spell but idk), sure it's damage is high, but you'd be better with a faster Spell that can deal the same amount of damage, and I know it does have it's ability to blind opponents, but that only happens in a certain situation (or randomly idk), a faster Spell that can blind is a much better choice for blinding the enemy. And because of the Spell's slow speed, you are easily vulnerable to other players (especially teammates of the enemy you're attacking). So that's what I think are the best and worst Contact Spells. I'd like to hear your thoughts on this, and you can tell me if I got something wrong.